Stand Your Ground
by EderNimrais
Summary: The history between Canada and Ukraine is in the blood of both country's citizens. In the case of both nations, they are overshadowed by their stronger neighbor and are often overlooked. However, when the very heart and soul of one is in danger, the other is willing to go to extreme measures to help, even risk an international crisis to do so.


Manitoba, central province of the Canadian country and homestead to one of Canada's most well known cultural group outside of French Canadian, Ukrainian Canadian. And in this province, more specifically Winkler, Manitoba, is where the living representation of two countries are staying at currently.

The room the two were sharing appeared as nothing but a simple rental apartment. The wallpaper had a lemon yellow costing all around that brightened the room up. One window dominated the front wall to reveal a city park that showed parents and children enjoying themselves in the snow along with others. On the left hand side of the room sat a couch that had a glass table in front of it with candles and a remote that pointed to a flat screen television. To the right of the ring lead to the bathroom and the left of the window a laundry room. Against the wall on the door to the bathroom sat a kitchen area that worked out for the current owner. Other minor decorations filled the empty space of the room such as a computer, lamps, and other non essentials.

The physical embodiment of the country of Canada stood in front of a stove with a batch of pancake batter along with a spatula and two frying pans in hand that he received from an unknown person on his birthday. His name is Matthew Williams, first son of the most unlikely fathers in the history of the world, France and England.

The male rented the apartment for a number of reasons, first is he wanted to see how one of the more developing cities in his country was doing, second is he wanted out of his home in Ottawa and Victoria for a little bit. But the final and most important reason is he needed a place to stay in his country that seemed stupid but also somewhat predictable since his little stunt in Kiev a few days ago to save one of the few people that could see him.

* * *

The night is February 24th; a squad of ten Special Forces members of the Canadian Military had one simple goal. Find the VIP, secure the VIP, and get the target out of the country to the safety of the Canadian nation via submarine of the coast of the Ukrainian country.

At the head of this strike force is the man himself who is the country himself; Matthew Williams's alongside with his team which is simple called the 427th Squadron for short. Although Canada never liked fighting, especially at the risk of kill or be killed, he knew that he needed to act before the country itself was engulfed in a full fledge civil war.

The squad was in a stealth helicopter Canada bought from America in exchange for a year's supply of maple syrup; a stupid trade for just one flying tank of destruction, depends on who you are asking. To Canada, if this mission is successful, it was completely worth it. If this operation went south, it would spell an international incident that could damage both countries.

To prevent any mistakes, Canada ordered his squad to use only Soviet-made weapons to lower the risk of detection along with suppressors on all weapons if things went bad. Two members held a Dragunov sniper, seven different variation of the legendary AK-47 which Canada held one, and one KS-23 shotgun.

"Alright everyone, you have your orders. The VIP does NOT know we are coming do be careful if things turn bad. Radio in and we will all meet up at the location."

Canada told his men as he put on a ski mask and covered the Canadian flag on his uniform's jacket. The squad was flying over the city of Kiev and all they could see was fire. Independence Square appeared a campsite with thousands of makeshift cover to weather the winter cold. They flew past the square and saw a mansion that intelligence told is the last location they heard the VIP.

"Deploy roles." Canada orders and he and one man kicked the ropes from the helicopter and began to hover in the back lawn. "Let's find her." Canada said and was the first to slide down the rope.

* * *

Canada reached a door that he assumed lead to the basement of the mansion. He kicked the door down and saw that a female who had easily the largest rack he ever saw was tied down to the wooden chair. A light bulb gave off the only light in the room as he walked in to the room. A crake came from his right and moved his eyes to see a male in his late thirties coming at his with a metal bat.

Canada ducked the swing and moved his right hand from his pistol grip to the front end of his wooden stock. "Ha!" Canada rammed the butt end of his weapon into the head of the attacker, resulting in teeth flying out of the man's mouth and laying there unconscious. Canada turned his attention to the woman in the chair as he placed his rifle on the ground and took a knife out.

The immediate response from the woman with the rather large tracts of land was absolute fear as the man walked up behind his and, surprisingly grabbed his tied up hands gentle and cut lose the bonds holding her back. The male then cut the cloth that prevented her from speaking and then the leg wrappings.

The woman jumped from her chair and grabbed the very familiar weapon up off the ground. She pointed it at the intruder who just sheathed his knife and stood there. Silence filled the room as Canada chuckled and took off his ski mask and popped on his glasses. As soon as the glasses were put on, she knew who he was and dropped the gun on the ground in shock, surprisingly not firing a shot.

"Matvey, vony ne mozhe buty…"

"Kat." Canada said as the nation of Ukraine ran up to him and hugged him tightly, her developed land pressing against his body.

* * *

Canada caught the smell of burning pancakes as he snapped from his remembrance of the one of few missions he would ever partake himself in. he poured another batch of pancake mix into the frying pan and noticed the door to the bathroom opened. She wore her normal farmer outfit but had a jacket on her to help with the February cold

"Good morning Kat, how was the shower?" Matthew asked as Kat smiled.

"Refreshing, I have not had one in quite some time."

"What is quite some time?"

"About four days." Kat said and parked herself on the grey couch and grabbed the remote. Matthew flipped the pancake as Kat caught the smell of it. "Are you making pancakes?" She asked with a slight droll to his mouth.

"Yup, thought perhaps you would love to have some." Matthew said and flipped both pans with expert like skill. "Do you know who else likes my cooking?"

"Who? Kat asked as someone began to constantly knock on his door repeatedly.

"I jinxed myself." Matthew said and asked Kat to watch the food.

Only one person would be able to find out where he is located, with the mind of a teenager with diplomatic immunity, the mindset of a hero and the greatest addiction to fast food he has ever seen from a man. Matthew hesitantly opened the door to the beginning of the end.

"Yo bro!" It was America, joist day indeed for the older brother.

"Hello Alfred." Matthew said as Alfred smelled the food and made his way into the apartment. And so began the end for the Canadian.

"Who do we have here?" Alfred said as Kat turned her head to see the older brother known by many as Alfred, the strongest nation in the world. Matthew just realized what he did and tried to do the impossible.

"Brother, would you mind if umm… you leave?" Matthew's last words lacked any meaning in them as the great hero brush this aside.

"Why hello there Kat, how has life been for you?" Alfred said and opened his older brother's fridge but found nothing worth eating, fast food wise to be correct.

"Great, Matvey helped me a few days ago and is now letting me stay with him."

Although Ukraine was telling the exact truth and Matthew would have it no other way for them to be together, it was the very last thing Matthew wanted her to say since it would bring up the raid. Alfred might be a stupid at times but other, like this one, he shows he inherited his fathers' smarts.

"I see, glad to hear big bro is helping you out. Actually, I have an offer for you." Alfred said as Kat flipped the pancake and put them on a plate.

"Yes?"

"Why not stay with me?" Alfred offered as Matthew knew exactly what he was planning, if he would say anything is a completely different story.

Suddenly, a chill that only America would feel in his Alaskan state, Canada in his northern territories and Ukraine whenever _he _is around on a winter day. Described by many names as the commander of Eurasia, the holder of the lead pipe, but the most well known thing about the… the being is he is the younger brother of Ukraine and he is known to get his way, scaring the crap out of the Baltic Trio, having the brother of Germany "willingly" join him and many, many other dark secrets that only those who know him wouldn't dare say out loud.

Suddenly, General Winter **(A/N – Anyone who knows anything about this country knows about General Winter.) **forced the door open as a winter gust entered the room, forcing it to subzero temperatures. Ukraine was petrified at the presence as America did what America did best, look the part of the hero. Canada meanwhile knew his hide was going to be on the wall of the largest country in the world.

A large humanoid figure stood in front of the forced open door with both lead pipe in hand and a smile that sent Canada's spine in shivers.

Russia, has entered the building and he did not appear happy… if that is even possible for him to be that is.

"Pozdravleniya" Russia, commonly known by the nations of the world as Ivan, greeted and gave a smile that from anyone else would be warming. On Ivan's face, it only made the room colder.

"What?" Alfred had the guts to say, not understand what the Russian just said.

"Brother said greetings Alfred." Ukraine said as Ivan nodded slowly as the room started forming ice on the edges of the door.

"Sister, you shall return home da?" Ivan said as the room continued to get colder.

"I-" Kat began but Alfred rose to his feet but then fell on his butt from the ice.

"Sorry Ivan, but she's coming with me." Alfred said and threw himself on his feet and didn't fall back down.

"_Oh no, if this keeps up, no one is going to have Kat." _Matthew said as the two butted heads. Well, Alfred having his head against Ivan's chest being them butting heads but still the same principle applies.

"I see you still are not willing to join me Alfred." Ivan said, still holding up the offer for him to join with him.

"Sorry Ivy, just isn't enough fast food in it for me." Alfred said and patted the guy on the shoulder. "Now I'll be taking your sister, thank, bye." Alfred ran up and grabbed Kat's right hand and dragging her to the door. Ivan however, had other plans.

"Net, I think not Alfred; she is coming home with me, pravil'no sestra?" the towering Russian man said as he grabbed the left hand of his older sister and stopped Alfred dead in his tracks.

"Yo bro, back me up here." Alfred exclaimed to his older brother who is standing next to stove.

"Comrade Matthew, you will join with us da?"

Ivan asked with the immediate fear factor literally exploding off his body in a blackish-purple aura. Matthew looked that the eyes of Kat and saw she was getting hurt by the two superpowers, something a true man can't stand by and let happen.

With a stomp of his feet, Matthew forgot himself and let his emotions take over.

"ENOUGH!" The country of Canada exploded in anger, shocking all three visiting nations completely, especially America. "Let her decide where she wants to be." Matthew said and glared at both superpowers to release her.

A little unknown fact about the humanoid nations of the world is that any nation visiting must abide to the rules and regulation of the host country, reason being meetings never go well with such different viewpoints and agendas. However, visiting countries immunity to the laws of being a country are stripped away when they enter into another one unless granted by said host. The rule is void if the country in the host country is at war and invade.

In other words, despite Canada only being a secondary power in the real world and America and Russia being great powers, he is currently the strongest person in the room with him being the host country to the three visiting countries, one he allowed to be here so Ukraine retained her powers of being one. America and Russia forced there was into the country so they must follow the rules and those are normal humans.

"Traitor." Alfred muttered and let go of the stacked woman.

"Otlichno." Russia complied and released the woman who is his sister.

"Now Kat… who would you like to be with?"

"You of course." Kat said, surprising the males of the room, including Matthew who expected her to choose Ivan.

"Very w- wait, me?" Matthew said, flabbergasted that Kat choose him.

"Yes, I wish to stay with you Matvey." Kat said and walked next to the side of the second largest nation of the world.

"Alfred, Ivan, please leave my country now." Matthew said as the two nations complied but not before Ivan muttered something about this only being a setback to unification.

"Thank you-" Kat noticed that her savior began to fall backwards but regained his balance. "Are you okay Matvey?"

"Wh… what did I just do?"

Matthew never in his wildest dreams would he believe he would not only stop the two of the strongest nations of the world but also force them to leave his nation by himself. The after effect was nothing more than astounding.

"You stood up for me dorohyy." Kat said and pecked her maple leaf with a kiss on the cheek, causing Matthew to blush.

"Hey, we still have those pancakes I made." Matthew said and turned his attention to a now empty plate with small pieces of eaten food.

"Alfred…" Matthew said and walked over to the stove and turned the appliance back on. Kat walked over to the door and notice that the ice is gone from the entrance of General Winter's favorite representative. She closed the door and locked it to make sure no more panic entered into their lives.

* * *

**Author's Notes – **History lesson is the main gimmick in this story I noticed, I'll make this part quick.

First, Quebec was a French colony before becoming British but the populaces of that province still speak French. Second, Canada was around in before the thirteen colonies broke away and before a United States. Also, England is the majority of southern Britain and not the whole freaking island itself. Just saying…

Then we have General Winter which I imagine someone is going to ask how someone can live for so long. The General is the Russian Winter, not an actual person.

Probably one thing I should note on the matter of Ukraine right now. I take no sides on whether I'm on Russia and America's side and meant for Canada to be a safe haven for Ukraine until things died down, neutral territory so to speak.

All and all… okay, this story turned out terrible in my eyes. Maybe you guys think different, I don't know.


End file.
